Black Ink Bookstore
by JustCallMeShay
Summary: <html><head></head>Natsuki works at book store. Shizuru comes in for books. They meet. They fall in love. Rated T for now</html>
1. Stalking and Black Ink Bookstore

Her morning started off like every other.

She woke from her dreamless sleep to her alarm ringing at seven a.m. She got up and followed her morning routine from start to finish and by seven-forty five a.m. she was at her kitchen table showered, refreshed and fully dressed in a casual black knee-length skirt and a short sleeve lavender cowl neck sweater while sipping a hot cup of her favorite jasmine tea. Much like she did every morning.

Her peaceful morning interrupted by her phone ringing.

"Ara, Reito-kun's calling me so early this morning," she answered teasingly in her distinct Kyoto-ben, having seen the name of her childhood friend flash across the screen.

"_Meet me for breakfast at the usual place,"_ was all her friend said. It sounded to her like it was serious.

"Ara, is something the matter?" she asked only to have Reito huff in her ear.

"_Just hurry, Shi-chan."_ And with that, the call was ended.

"What could his problem be?" she mumbled quietly to herself while quickly finishing her tea. "Probably some guy." Then she placed her cup in the sink, slipped on her black heels and tightening her ankle strap before grabbing her purse and leaving her slightly upscale apartment.

Just as she pulled up to the small café that she and Reito frequently visited and parked her Audi R8 convertible and received a text from her friend.

'**Change of plans. Meet me at the coffee shop down the street.'**

She sighed and got out of her car, deciding she would just walk there. As she approached the coffee shop, she noticed her friend standing outside trying, and failing, to look casual.

Shizuru smiled and shook her head wearily when he noticed her and waved her over frantically.

Reito Kanzaki was dressed casually in a white v-neck t-shirt and a simply pair of blue jeans with black dress shoes and a pair of sunglasses up on his head. His golden eyes, short yet stylishly cut hair and handsome face made him popular with women, but, unfortunately for them, her friend was only interested in men.

"Thank goodness you're finally here," he said with a frown. Shizuru giggled.

"Yes yes, I'm finally here. Now, what's going on?" she replied. "And why are we outside of the coffee shop?"

"Because there's a really hot guy in there."

"A hot guy?" Reito turned back toward the coffee shop.

"Yeah, I first saw him at the café and I followed him here."

"Ara, why didn't you just talk to him?" Reito sighed.

"I've never seen him before. I don't even know if he's gay. What if he's homophobic and he end up hating me?" Shizuru watched her best friend with a raised brow.

"Ara ara, you must really like this guy," she concluded, making Reito release a sigh dreamily.

"I think it was love at first sight." Shizuru, uncharacteristically, rolled her eyes, but smiled despite herself. She didn't believe in things like _"love at first sight"._ If you asked her, that kind of thing only existed in fairy tales. "Look look look! There he is!" Reito whispered harshly while pulling her over.

She looked over his shoulder to see the guy Reito was referring to, walking out of the door with a paper bag and a cup holder that held two form cups.

He had unruly sandy blonde hair and dark sideburns, hazel brown eyes, a handsome angular face and he had a, surprisingly, goofy smile on his face as he waved good bye to cashier inside. He wore a fitted olive green t-shirt, khakis cargo shorts and simple brown flip-flops that showed off his nicely muscled body.

"Look at those muscles," Reito mumbled. "He obviously works out."

"Ara, he had two cups," Shizuru said suddenly, interrupting her friend's obvious daze.

"What?"

"He had two cups. Which means-," Shizuru stopped when Reito gasped.

"-He's meeting up with someone else!"

"Which also means-,"

"-He could be taken." Reito paused before whipping around to face Shizuru. "We have to keep following him. Even if he's meeting up with someone, I still have a chance, don't I?"

"Not really. I mean, even if Stranger-han isn't taken he's still meeting up with someone, Reito-kun."

"But it could just be a friend." Shizuru sighed, realizing Reito was too stubborn and her arguing was a waste of breathe. "Let's go." She reluctantly went along with him and they followed the stranger all the way down to a small book store that neither of them knew existed.

"Ara, I didn't know there was a book store here," Shizuru whispered, watching the guy walk in.

"Neither did I," Reito agreed. "Let's go in."

"Go in?" Shizuru repeated incredulously. "Reito-kun, I think this has gone on long enough."

"Come on, Shi-chan," he pleaded. "You still have to get your books for this semester anyway. You can see if they have them here. They might be cheaper." Shizuru sighed.

As much as she hated to admit it, he had a point.

"Fine," she relented. "But if they don't have my books we're leaving."

"Oh thank you, Shi-chan. You're the best." Just as they were about to walk in Reito stopped suddenly. "Wait, how do I look? Do I look ok?"

"You look fine." Shizuru opened the door and pulled Reito in with her.

"Welcome to Black Ink," a husky yet feminine voice called out. "We'll be right with you." The two friends stood patiently, taking the time to take the store in. There were books everywhere and various tables and chairs and, much to their surprise, there was a vast music section toward the back of the store. The atmosphere was very casual and overall it seemed like a very nice place to relax.

"Sorry about that," the same voice began again. Shizuru felt her breathe hitch when she looked to her right and saw the woman who acknowledged them.

The woman was dressed simply in a white v-neck t-shirt, some plain black jeans and all black vans on her feet and she was tall, taller than Shizuru by about three or four inches if she took off her heels. She was also somewhat lanky yet still held very feminine curves and had nicely toned muscles, but wasn't overly buff. Her raven colored hair was bone straight and reached the middle of her back. Her face was like that of a doll, pale blemish-free skin, pink kissable lips, a cute button nose, but a very stoic expression.

Her eyes are what really caught Shizuru's attention. At first glance they appeared to be a deep forest green, but when the light hit them they turned out to be a bright emerald green. Those eyes held little to no emotion and seemed to look right through her.

They captivated her.

"What can I help you with?" the woman asked, her voice sending shivers down the brunette's spine. _'Ara, I'm sure I could think of a few things,'_ Shizuru inwardly gushed, fighting the urge to bite her lip.

"We were actually just passing by and decided to stop in since we have to get our books for school," Reito answered, noticing his friend's obvious daze.

"Well, we can definitely take care of that," she replied before turning her eyes on the brunette, who had been silent. "Do you happen to have your schedules with you?"

"I have mine." Reito handed her a half-sheet of paper with Reito classes neatly printed on it. "Do you have yours, Shi-chan?" Shizuru blinked and seemed to come back to reality.

"Ara, yes." She searched her purse for only a moment before pulling out a half-sheet of paper, nearly identical to Reito's. "Here it is."

"Thanks," the woman mumbled before looked at both of the paper carefully. "Yup, we have everything you need."

"You know that just from looking at our schedules?" Reito asked, astounded.

"Pretty much." The girl turned around for a moment. "Tate! We have customers! Get your ass out here! And bring my coffee, would you!"

"Jeez, you don't have to yell," a man's voice called back before rounding the corner, a foam cup in his hand. Much to Shizuru and Reito's surprise, it was the same guy they had been following. "Here."

"Thanks." The woman took a big gulp of her coffee before handing it back to him and pulling a small note pad and pencil from her back pocket. "This is what you need to find this guy," she spoke slowly while scribbling wildly on the notepad. She snatched the page out and handed it to him before turning back to the duo. "This is Tate Yuuichi. He'll take you to get what you need. Ok?"

Reito could do nothing, but blink and nod.

"It's nice to meet you…" Tate trailed off while holding out his hand with a goofy smile.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine," Reito began, accepting the offered hand shake with his most charming smile. "I'm Reito. Kanzaki Reito." Tate could feel his cheeks heat up while Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"Uh, r-right this way, Kanzaki-san." The two girls watched them walk away before turning to each other.

"Ara, does that mean you will assist me, miss…" Shizuru trailed off with a smile, meeting the raven haired girl's eyes.

"Yeah it does," she answered holding her hand out. "Kuga Natsuki."

"Fujino Shizuru." The brunette grabbed the hand and gave it a very light shake, let it linger before releasing.

"Well, Fujino-san," Natsuki began, the touch seeming to go unnoticed to her as she started toward the aisles of books. "Let's get started." As they walked up and down the aisles Natsuki picked up book after book without a word, much to Shizuru's silent amazement. Soon they came to a stop and Natsuki had five textbooks in her arms.

"Ara, ara," Shizuru exclaimed quietly. "Kuga-han is truly amazing."

"Not really. I'm just really good with books." Natsuki shrugged before changing the subject. "Anything else you need, Fujino-san?" Shizuru had to think quickly. She didn't want her time with the raven haired beauty to be over just yet.

"Well, I was hoping to find a few interesting books to read in my spare time as well. Do you have any you could recommend?" the brunette asked with an innocent smile, inwardly applauding herself on her quick thinking.

"Sure. Let's just take these up to the front, and then I'll show you a few things."

"Excellent, thank you."

* * *

><p>"So," Yuuichi began, once the store was once again empty. "Was it just me or were they totally flirting with us?"<p>

"It definitely wasn't just you," Natsuki answered from the desk where she sat, her cheek resting in the palm of her hand as she lazily flipped through a motorcycle magazine.

"I was surprised the guy came after me though."

"I wasn't." Yuuichi looked at her questioningly. "I've seen him around campus before. I already knew he was gay."

"Oh." Yuuichi nodded. "And what about the girl?"

"I've only seen her once before in pasting. I had a feeling but I didn't know for sure until today." Natsuki smirked a small smirk that went unnoticed by Yuuichi. "But now I have a feeling I'll be seeing her face a lot more often."

* * *

><p><strong><em>No worries. <em>****_Chapter 6 to Untitled is well in the making but had this idea come to me and decided to post it and see what you guys think._**

**_Should I continue it?_**


	2. Tea Time

_** Short **__**I know**__** but I really wanted to push this out.**_

_**So here it is.**_

* * *

><p>It had been nearly two weeks since then and Shizuru hadn't been back to that bookstore. She hadn't forgotten about it or the raven-haired beauty that worked there, but with her university classes starting she just hadn't had the time.<p>

"I haven't seen my future ex-boyfriend in a week and a half," Reito sighed from where he sat across from her at their favorite café, the weather being so nice they chose an outside table. "I thought for sure since they appeared to be around our age, we would see them around campus or something."

"Ara, you poor thing," Shizuru giggled at him from behind her hand.

"I'm serious Shi-chan," Reito sighed again. "I felt a real connection with that one."

"I'm sorry Reito-kun, but you'll just have to face it. We may not see them again even if we went back to that bookstore and who's to say they'd even remember us." She stopped to take a sip of her jasmine tea. "We were probably just another couple of customers to them."

"Maybe so, but I'm still disappointed." Reito took a sip of his own oolong tea. He looked up and opened his mouth to talk when something behind her head caught his attention. "Wait a minute… Isn't that…?" he trailed off.

"Ara?" She turned her head out of curiosity and was surprised to see two people quickly approaching on skateboards. She was further surprised when she recognized the pair to be the same duo from the bookstore.

"You insisted on coming so hurry up, Tate," Natsuki called, kicking up more speed as she spoke.

"Easy for you to say," he replied, struggling to keep up with her. "I'm not as good at this as you are."

"Whatever," she grunted, rolling her bright emerald eyes before locking with Shizuru's crimson ones. Time seemed to slow down as she rode by the brunette's table, neither of them seemed to be able to look away. The intensity of the raven-haired girl's dull stare sent an electrical current throughout Shizuru's body.

"Natsuki! Wait up!" Tate shouted, breaking them out of their staring match. The world sped back up and Natsuki was gone. Shizuru continued to watch her, even as she turned the next corner and disappeared from her sight.

"_Ara_…" she whispered breathlessly. Just a look from the girl took her breath away. _'Why does she have such an effect on me?'_ she thought briefly.

"Dammit, Natsuki!" Tate shouted, screeching to stop not far from their table, breathing heavily.

"I'm going to call him over," Reito said suddenly, determination blazing in his eye.

"Reito-kun don't-,"

"Yuuichi-kun," Reito called, making Shizuru sigh wearily.

"Hm?" When the boy looked up it wasn't long before he noticed them. "Oh, Kanzaki-san!"

"I've told you before didn't I, just call me Reito," Reito began again, a charming smile plastered on his face as he waved toward the third chair at their table. "Why don't you sit for a minute to regain your breath?"

"O-oh no. T-that's ok," Tate replied, shaking his head and waving his hands sheepishly. "I wouldn't want to impose on your lunch date like that. Besides, I have to catch up with Natsuki."

"Ara, she did seem to be in quite the hurry," Shizuru suddenly spoke. "What seems to be the problem, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh there's no problem, Miss. She's just in a hurry to pick her little sister up from school. She told me not to come but I didn't want to be left at the store by myself."

"Oh pardon my rudeness, I don't believe you two have been formally introduced," Reito chimed, his smile turning apologetic. "Yuuichi-kun, this is Fujino Shizuru, my closest friend. Shi-chan, you remember Yuuichi-kun right?"

"I do." She smiled at the boy. "It's a pleasure seeing you again." Tate sent her a smile in return.

"You too." He kicked up his green skateboard. "Well, I'd better get going before I end up too far behind."

"Wait Tate-han," Shizuru said, successfully stopping him and surprising Reito. "Are you both in school or are you both just working?"

"We go to Fuuka University. I go in the afternoon and Natsuki goes in the afternoon and the evening since she's so busy during the day."

"Ara, is that so?" she smiled at him while Reito had to stop himself from smirking. "Reito-kun and I go there as well."

"Oh cool, maybe I'll see you guys around campus."

"Maybe. Probably not Kuga-han though, since we don't have any evening classes."

"Natsuki's hardly at school anyways. She's always either with her sister, out doing parkour or at the bookstore."

"What do you mean, Yuuichi-kun?" Reito chimed in out of curiosity.

"Well, when she first enrolled she tested into advance classes right away so she's really far ahead of everyone else in our year," he answered with an envious. "I wish I had it that easy. I hate studying."

"Wow, she must be quite the genius," Shizuru commented, making Tate chuckle.

"She hates when people say that." He sighed wistfully. "Believe it or not she didn't always use to be so dull and gloomy."

"What do you mean? What happened to her?" she felt compelled to ask.

"Well, basically she got involved with a real bitch awhile back and she really messed her up." Tate shook his head before continuing. "She hasn't been the same since. I don't think she's over it yet."

"Ara, ara," Shizuru mumbled thoughtfully.

"But please don't tell her I told you that," Tate sudden started to plead. "She'll literally beat the shit out of me."

"You have our word," Reito chuckled.

"Great, thanks." Tate dropped his broad back down, holding it in place with his foot. "Now, I really have to go. Hopefully I'll see you guys around or something." The duo wave at him as he rode away in the same direction as the raven-haired girl.

"Hm," Reito hummed for a moment turning back to the brunette sitting across from him. "So it sounds like your soon-to-be girlfriend is a borderline genius that likes to stay active." Shizuru chuckled, finishing off her lukewarm tea.

"Ara, and your soon-to-be boyfriend sounds like he's a bit of an underachiever with a very big mouth." They shared a lighthearted laugh.

"It's terrible to hear about what happened with her ex though."

"I know." Shizuru sighed sadly. "My poor Natsuki."

"Already claiming her, are we?" Reito smirked teasingly.

"Well, Reito-kun knows I don't like to waste time."

"Well, in that case, when are you going back to the bookstore?"

"I'm not sure." She paused, then smirked. "Ara, I might have to make time to go tomorrow." They shared another laugh.

"More tea?" A waitress suddenly asked. They were so engulfed in their conversation, they hadn't even noticed the waitress come out to the patio.

"Yes please," Reito answered with a smile that brought a blush to the waitress' cheeks.

"N-no problem," she replied, filling their cups. "C-can I get you anything else."

"No, this is perfect," Shizuru smiled, making the girl's blush deepen.

"Maybe just the bill," Reito added. "We're going to go soon."

"Sure. I'll be right back."

"Thank you," the duo smiled again, speaking in coincidental unison. They chuckled, watching the waitress scurry away flustered.

"I think we might've gone a little too far that time," Reito mumbled, making Shizuru chuckle.

"Ara, I think you might be right."

* * *

><p>Tate kicked up more speed, a proud smirk on his. He was happy about the seed he had just planned.<p>

'_Maybe with that girl around she can start to move on,'_ he thought triumphantly before screeching to a stop, his eyes wide.

"You talked to them, didn't you?" she asked coldly. Her tone alone was enough to make him start sweating.

"O-oh Natsuki, wha-what a surprise. I-I thought you'd be long gone by now" he stuttered, laughing sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck. The raven-haired girl crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"Answer me."

"W-we only talked for a minute while I was catching my breath, I swear!" She gave him another look. "Ok maybe a little bit longer than a minute…"

"You talked to her too?" That made him even more nervous.

"H-her? Her who?"

"You must really want me to kick your ass today." He waved his hands frantically in surrender as she started to crack her knuckles.

"Ok ok, I'll talk!" He sighed and prepared himself for the punishment he knew he would receive. "Her name is Fujino Shizuru and she seems really nice… that's all."

"I already know her name and don't bullshit me. What else?"

"… W-well, she asked about you… B-but only a little!" Natsuki's glare intensified.

"What… The fuck… Did you say?"

"Sh-she just asked me some questions about you and I answered them…"

"Which means you opened your big fucking mouth and told them things that you know you shouldn't have." Natsuki turned around and started to skate away, obviously angry. Tate scrabbled after her, pleading his case.

"I'm sorry! I just slipped up and told them a tiny bit about you-know-how, but I didn't give any details. And she's a beautiful girl and she really does seem like a nice person. She'd be perfect for you!"

"Don't act like you know me, Tate."

"I know you enough to know that you're, at least, attracted to her. You need to move on with a fresh start. Is it really so bad to at least make some new friends?"

"I don't want a _'fresh start' _and I don't need any _'new friends'_. I don't even want you around, but you can't seem to take a damn hint."

"I know you're mad, but that's no reason to be mean."

"I'm not being _'mean'_. I'm just being honest." Tate shook his head and smiled despite himself.

"You're a real jerk, you know that?" Natsuki looked back at him briefly and stoically.

"You knew that when you met me and begged me for a job at my store." He couldn't help, but shrug. _'Well, you have a point there,' _he inwardly agreed, thinking back on when he first met Natsuki and started at the store.

_**~Flashback~**_

It was about four months ago.

He had been passing the store by chance and happened to see the small **"help wanted"** sign in the window. He barged in and looked around, his eyes quickly landing on a girl pushing a cart of books.

"Welcome," she called in with a husky voice and bored tone. The raven-haired girl didn't even look his way. "If you need help finding something let me know."

"U-um actually," he began following her down the aisle as she started to put the books back in their proper places on the shelves. "Do you know who's in charge here?"

"Yeah," she answered, still not looking at him and continuing with her task. "I know her."

"Great! Is she here? Can I meet her?"

"What for?"

"About the help wanted sign in the window."

"Oh that." The girl paused, shelving another book. "Sorry, but I don't need any help here." Tate frowned.

"I'd rather ask whoever's in charge personally."

"And I said **I** don't need any help here." His frowned deepened before his eyes widened with realization.

"Wait a minute… y-your…?"

"Yes, I'm the one in charge here." She turned around and looked at him for the time, meeting his eyes fiercely. Tate took a step back, the emerald's burning into him. "And I already told you, **I don't need any help**."

"Th-then what's with the sign in the window?" She turned away to continue with her task.

"A few of my friends put it up and my girlfriend won't let me take down." She moved to another aisle. "I don't need any help around here."

"Please! I'm willing to work hard!" he begged, hoping for some compassion. "You don't even have to pay me!"

"Why are you begging for a job here if you don't even want to get paid?" she asked incredulously.

"My parents told me they'll keep paying for my schooling if I got myself a hobby to keep me out of the house. And since none of the clubs at school interest me I figured I'd get a part-time job, but no one wants to hire me. You're my only hope!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"I said no!" she turned around and glared at him, despite the unshed tears in his eyes. "And what's with this pitiful begging?! Aren't you supposed to be a man? Grow some fucking balls and get off your damn knees!" He promptly stood up straight, continuing to look at her with watery eyes.

"But I really need this-," he was cut off.

"Stop talking." She regarded him for a moment before huffing with exasperation. "Here. Finish shelving these books." The smile that threatened to split Tate's face only managed to annoy her even more. "When you're done go to the café up the street and get me a coffee. Say it's for 'Natsuki,' they know how I like it."

"Ok! No problem," he exclaimed grabbing the cart from her as she started to walk away. "Wait! My name is Tate Yuuichi. What's yours?"

"…" she stopped for only a moment. "…Kuga Natsuki. Just call me Natsuki."

"Then you can just call me, Yuuichi." Natsuki looked back at him with a deadpanned expression.

"I'll stick with Tate." She started toward the back of the store, ignoring his hurt-filled frown. "Now, hurry up with those books so you can get my coffee."

"Yes ma'am."

"Don't call me _'ma'am'_."

"Sorry." Tate sighed, _'Looks, like my new __**boss**__ is kind of a jerk,'_ he thought before smiling to himself. _'But she seems like a good enough person.'_

"And I hope you were serious about working for free."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes Tate works mostly for free. He may get the occasional small favor but that's about it haha.<strong>_

_**Anyways you guys insisted so I'm continuing it.**_

_**Next time:**_

_**We meet Natsuki's sister and her lovable companion Duran.**_

_**And **__**will **__**our future couple have their first real conversation?**_

_**Stay tuned and review**_

_**Thanks**_


End file.
